


Catfish: The TV Show; Danny & Steve

by apple_schmapple29



Category: Catfish: The TV Show, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cross Over, F/M, M/M, Sort of AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_schmapple29/pseuds/apple_schmapple29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Williams, a single father and a divorcee, has been chatting with ex- Navy SEAL, Steve, for over a year. He feels he could tell anything to Steve but is cautious to fall in love, because they have never actually met. Next chapter is up! (FINALLY AFTER A LIFETIME)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Nev and Max, I need your help meeting a SEAL.

"Let's see, here's an email from Danny Williams." Nev Schulman read to his co-star Max Joseph.

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> Subject: I Need Help Finding a SEAL
> 
> 'Dear Nev and Max,
> 
> My name is Danny Williams, and I am 33 years old. I live in Newark, New Jersey, with my 8 year old daughter, Grace. About 4 years ago, when my ex-wife Rachel left me, I took to chatting online to help me cope. That is where I met Steve. We clicked instantly. I feel like I could tell him anything without judgment. We never video chatted because he is worried of losing his status with fellow SEAL buddies. We never met in person because he lives in Honolulu, Hawaii. The only thing from keeping from falling head over heel's in love is my cautiousness of never having met. Please help me find this person.
> 
> Best Wishes,
> 
> Danny Williams.'
> 
>  
> 
>  

"Max, let's video chat this guy, and get the full story." He said, logging into Skype.

After a few rings a man with gelled back blond hair appeared on the screen.

"Hey guys!" Danny smiled to the two men sitting on the other side of the screen.

"Hi Danny. So tell us a little more about you and Steve." Max said holding his black Cannon camera.

"Okay, so about four years ago when my wife Rachael and I went through a divorce, I signed up for a IM chat room and met Steve McGarrett. Over a few months we exchanged personal details and phone numbers. I asked him about video chatting or meeting up one day, but said he wasn't sure because he didn't want his SEAL buddies to find out about our relationship." Danny sighed as he told the history with Steve.

"So, just to be clear, you are in a romantic relationship with him?" Nev asked, writing that down.

"Yes, but I don't know if I can fall in love with him. Yet. I want to know he is real." Danny replied.

"Alright, how about we meet tomorrow and get searching." Max told him

"Sure. See ya." He waived good-bye.

"Max we got to go catch a plane to Jersey and figure this out." Nev said to the gray-haired man, shutting his laptop.

Max just nodded and booked a flight.

 

* * *

Okay so I've been addicted to Catfish: The TV Show for a while now and thought I would write this. Tell me what you think! <3


	2. Meeting The Williams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nev and Max meet Danny and Grace.

The next morning, Nev and Max arrive at Danny's home and New Jersey. When they knocked on the door a girl with brown hair answered.

"Danno! Two men are here!" she shouted

Danny arrived next to her. "Thanks, Gracie. C'mon in guys." He ushered Nev and Max in.

 

When everyone got situated around the dining room table, Max asked Danny how much he knew about Steve.

"I know he is about my age, he is in the Navy, and is very sensitive of you get that wrong I might add. Um, his father was killed during a home robbery gone wrong a few years back."

"Does he have a Facebook, or a phone?" Nev prompted, writing in his notebook.

"Yeah, I have some texts here if you, uh, wanna see." Danny responded.

Max took the phone and placed it under the camera.

 

 

 

"Great can we have his phone number, so we can check it later?" Max wondered, handing back the phone.

"Sure, it's 1-808-555-6689. And his Facebook is just his name Steve McGarrett. " The blond told him.

"Thanks Danny, we'll call you tomorrow, when we find something." Nev stood up shaking his hand.

 

Back at the hotel, Max and Nev sat at the computer, beginning their search.

"I guess we should start with his Facebook page and reverse picture search."  Max stated.

"Yeah let's see how real this guy's story actually is." His companion agreed.

* * *

Okay so I know these chapters aren't very long, but I'm trying to do it in the show's format. The next chapter(s) will most likely be longer.


	3. What Can We Find?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nev and Max get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, I'm finally back! After birthdays and the 4th of July, I'm ready to get back to work!

"Alright, what've we got?" Max asked sitting at the hotel desk still holding his camera.

"Well, we got Steve's number and Facebook. I say we start there." His companion replied.

Max just nodded his head in agreement. Nev typed in Steve's Facebook and clicked on his friends.

"The good news is his friends are all from his area and went to his school. Let's check his pictures."

Max saw the excitement bubbling on his friends face, as this was his favorite part.

"Let's do this one first." The dark haired man said, dragging a picture of Steve in his Navy uniform.

After a moment, the picture came back negative for any matches, and so did five more pictures.

"Nothing, another point to team Steve." Nev sighed, clearly a little disappointed no matches came up.

"We should try messaging a few of his Friends," Max stated.

"Let's try Kono Kalakaua and Chin Ho Kelly." he continued

"This is what I'm going to say," Nev told his friend,

 

> Hey Chin/Kono,
> 
> My name is Nev, and me, and my partner, Max, host a T.V show called Catfish. We were wondering if you could tell us a little about Steve?
> 
> Please write back, thank you,
> 
> Nev and Max

 

"Now all we can do now is sleep and wait."


	4. Video Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nev and Max talk to Kono and Chin and learn something interesting about Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the really long wait, but enjoy!

Max walked over to the table with his coffee and sat down in front of the computer. As soon as he logged on he noticed a new message in his inbox. Excited Max called for Nev, who was still asleep in bed.

“Nev! Wake up! We got a message from Kono and Chin!” Max screamed

Nev just groaned and shifted in bed. Max just sucked his teeth, and turned back to the computer.

“Fine I’ll just read it without you.” Max mumbled, clicking on the message.

 

> Hi Nev and Max,
> 
> We can tell you a whole lot about Steve, but it would probably be easier to say face to face. Do you have Skype? – Chin & Kono

 

Max typed back his reply and waited, once he got their Skype name, he tried waking Nev again.

“Nev! Come on! It’s 10:30, time to get up, we have people to talk to!” Max yelled, walking over to shake Nev on the shoulder.

Nev grumbled, but got up. “You know you think I would get better treatment from my best friend.”

Max smirked, “Actually it’s been proven that best friends can be quite cruel. But, they still love you.”

“Hmmph.”

* * *

 

After getting himself a cup of coffee, Nev joined Max at the table.

“All right, let’s get this case dug deeper.” Max bubbled, his trusty camera in hand.

Nev proceeded to send a call to Chin and Kono, who answered very quickly.

“Whoa, that was quick.” Max and Nev said together.

“Any chance I get to talk about Steve’s love-life I’m going to take, no haste.” An attractive young woman smirked.

“I’m Kono by the way, and this is my cousin, Chin.” The man sitting next to her waved.

“Aloha.” Chin said.

“Aloha.” Nev and Max repeated.

After introdutions and a telling the back story of why they were calling them, Kono dropped a bomb on their entire investigation.

“Steve doesn’t know any Dannys. And he certainly isn’t in love with one.”

“Whaaat?!” Max screeched, almost dropping his camera at the news. Nev about fell out of his chair.

Chin nodded, “Yeah, bruh. Trust me when I say when he gets hit by cupid, he gets hit hard. Like when he dated his ex-girlfriend, Catherine, he did anything he could to please her.” Nev’s ears perked up.

“Girlfriend?” Nev asked, dumbfounded.

This time Konno nodded. “Dated her since high school, he was really heartbroken when they broke up.”

“Why’d they break up?” Nev asked. At this point he was looking for anything that would save poor Danny from major heart-ache.

“She wanted to move on to the Navy, so did he, they drifted apart, and she became tired of being ‘only a little more than friends- with- benefits’.” Chin started, “So they take a week’s leave together, and Steve’s got this big dinner planned on the beach at his home, really romantic too. He was going to propose but before he could even show her the ring, she says ‘I think we need to take some time apart, and meet new people.’ The poor guy was so heartbroken afterwards, he locked himself up in his home for two weeks.”

 Nev and Max are shocked to learn this, but after a moment Max recovers and thanks them for their time, before shutting down the computer.

* * *

 

“Wow. This is deeper than I thought.” Nev whispers.

Max nods his head. “Yeah. So what are we going to do now?  What we thought was a true relationship turns out to be fake. What are we going to tell Danny? He’s going to be devastated.”

The dark haired man shrugs. “Man, I don’t know, he’s so in love. And he’s already had relationship troubles before.” Nev falls onto the bed, covers his face, and groans. “I guess we should call him.”

Max picks up his phone and hits the button.

“Hello? Have you guys found anything?” Danny asks when he picks up, his New Jerseyan accent coming out from excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noes a cliffhanger! After months of waiting! But don't worry the next chapter is thought up in my head and will be posted on Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh, well I think it's best we talk in person.” Max said.

“Ah,” a few moments of pause before Danny speaks again, clear panic and disappointment in his voice, “ok. I’ll be home all day today. Come over whenever.” He clicks off before Max or Nev could say anything else.

* * *

Around 3 pm Nev and Max pulled up to Danny's little apartment and walked to the door.

“I hope he’ll be alright.” Max said raising his hand to knock Nev nods his head in agreement.

“Yeah.” The door opened and there stood Danny, in his pajamas and though it didn't look like he had been crying, he looked terribly sad.

“Hey, come on in.” He moved so they could come in They moved to the living room and settled on the couch.

“Ok. So we have good news and bad news.” Nev said.

“Bad first.” Danny spoke with a hint of sullenness.

“The bad news is Steve’s friends say he isn't dating one. He shows no intentions of seeing one or even being in love. In fact they said he’s never mentioned a Danny Williams.” Max said, though he looked pained to say this.

“Uh-uh.” Danny grunted out

“But the good news is he’s real and I got message from Kono before we left the hotel, and she said she told Steve about this, and he says he really sorry this happened to you. He said he would like you to meet him at, I think, Kamekona’s Shrimp Stand?” Nev said

“That's nice of him, but why would want to see me?” The blond spoke softly

“Maybe he wants to give this a chance. You weren't talking to the real him, so there might actually still be chance.” Max tried giving him hope

Danny thought about it, then nodded. “Yeah maybe there is. Ok I’ll meet him.”

Nev and Max smiled, “Ok, great. We set up a time and let you know.”

* * *

After Nev and Max left, Danny sent a prayer above. “ Please have this work out. I can't handle another bad relationship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is wrong with me I said I would post a month ago and I'm not even proud of it. But anyway, this story only has about 2 chapters left and will definitely be done before the middle of June.


	6. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finally meets Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1st birthday little story, I am finally going to finish you. 
> 
> Sorry for the very long wait, life loves to make sure I don't do things on time.

After contacting Steve, Nev and Max called Danny to tell them they were meeting at Diamond Head State Monument park, Saturday at three p.m. 

* * *

 Once Saturday hit, Danny was a nervous wreck. He kept running his hands through his hair, and kept rambling on about how Steve was late, ("It's barely two til three, sit down.") and not going to show up. When finally a blue truck pulled into the park way. 

"Oh my God it's him, this is finally happening." the blond said his eyes not moving from where the truck was parked.  

What happened next was totally unexpected, when Steve exited the vehicle, ("And look he's even more gorgeous in person!") he was followed by another man with dark hair and glasses. 

"Okay, it's bad enough he has no idea who I am and wants nothing to do with me, but of course he would have a boyfriend to rub in my face too!" Danny groaned into his hands. 

Max stood next to him and said, "We don't know who this other guy is, so there's still hope." 

Danny groaned again. But his self pity party was broken up by Nev greeting Steve who had finally reached their spot on the top of the hill. 

"Hi, Steve. I'm Nev and this is my partner Max. And over there is Danny." 

Steve shook hands with both men before walking over to Danny. "Hey Danny." the dark haired man laughed, "This is awkward. I never thought I'd have to do this."

"Yeah, well, imagine how it feels to be in my shoes." he snapped. 

Steve put his hands up, "Woah, did someone miss nap time? We just met and already you hate me?" 

Danny flew up out of his seat on the bench. "I'm already embarressed on national t.v by you not know who I even am and then you have the audacity to show up with your boyfriend? I get it your not interested!" His hands were flailing wildly, while Steve watched him with a confused face. 

"What are you talking about? Max isn't my boyfriend." Steve said before he started laughing, "You actually thought that?"

The blond may have pouted, not that he would admit it, before he mumbled a quick, "Well,yeah." 

Steve continued laughing. "No, Max isn't my boyfriend. But he is the one who pretended to be yours." 

Before Danny could say a word, Nev cut in, "What?"  

"Perhaps it would be better if I explained. If I may?"  Max with glasses interjected. 

Danny spread his hands out, "Please." 

"My name is Dr. Max Bergman, I work with Steve and I noticed that ever since his last relationship he seemed a little down, and I figured all he needed was a new companion so I hacked into his Facebook, not hard to do I might add, and made a dating profile. Your profile was the most outstanding, Mr. Williams." he quickly explained. 

"Thanks. But now what do I do, huh? I've fallen into a deep crush with a man who didn't know I existed, and wants nothing to do with me." The blond said frustrated. 

"I never said I wasn't interested, you know." Steve smirked. 

"W-what?!" The shorter man choked

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear on my Adam Lambert cd this story will be finished by the 4th of July.


	7. Video Chat Catch-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would post this by the fourth, but a long and complicated situation came up. Anyways, the last chapter. Thanks for reading!

 Two weeks later

After arriving at their new location, Nev and Max got an invite to skype, they clicked accept and Danny's face popped on screen. He wasn't alone however and next to him sat Steve who was smiling brightly. 

"Hi, guys, how are you? Nev asked 

Danny answered, "We're doing great. Ever since that day in the park we've been getting to know each other, for real, ever since. I'm still getting used to his neandrathal ways though."

The dark haired man's face screwed up, "What is that supposed to mean? I am a perfectly normal person."

His partner snorted a laugh, "Ha. Can you believe he threatend to dangle a man off the building?"

Steve just grumbled. 

Max cut in before they could say anything else, "Has he met Grace yet?"

"Yeah, he has, and she loves him. But that's because he bribed her with dolphins."

The Catfish hosts laughed along with the others and Nev told them it sounds like they have a great chance at a happy future together.

"It's still a new relationship, but I think we can make it a great one." Danny and Steve smiled at each other. 

Deciding to end on that note, the pairs said goodbye and logged off, off on to their own new adventures. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking of making this a short series. I'm not sure yet. If you have anything you would want me to include of I do make a series, make sure to comment it! :)


End file.
